In the past, as disclosed in, for example, JP 11-509798 W, a riding lawn mower (riding mower) has mowed the lawn by rotating two mower blades, which are provided in a mower deck so as to be substantially horizontally rotatable, by the power of an engine. Further, the riding lawn mower has been adapted to discharge the mowed lawn rearward.